<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le désastre d'un mariage sanglant et un amour perdu by Archanlika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373498">Le désastre d'un mariage sanglant et un amour perdu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archanlika/pseuds/Archanlika'>Archanlika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archanlika/pseuds/Archanlika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier et Geralt se retrouvent enfin après des mois, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu..</p>
<p>Disclamer - Les personnages de la série The Witcher ne sont pas a moi.<br/>Rating - T</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le désastre d'un mariage sanglant et un amour perdu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je suis dans un château pour un mariage dans un bled dont j'ai oublié le nom, la pièce où je suis est très grande et prestigieuse, trois tables garnies de nourriture et de boissons en tout genre, les tables sont remplies d'invités pour le mariage d'une princesse, à la table d'honneur il y a un homme que j'apprécie malgré son caractère de cochon, ensuite au fil du temps j'ai appris à l'aimer, oui un homme un sorceleur je suis tombé amoureux de toi comme un imbécile, et j'ai le cœur brisé parce que tu aimes une femme, Yennefer, une magicienne, comment un simple mortel comme moi peut avoir un homme comme Geralt ? Je prends mon verre sur la table ou je suis assis et en buvant je t'observe. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder. Cependant Yennefer capte mon regard et très vite je détourne mon visage pour faire signe à mes musiciens de nous lever pour jouer un petit morceau.</p>
<p>Tout en me levant je peux sentir ton regard sur moi et je n'aime pas ça, je crois que tu as compris depuis un petit moment les sentiments que j'ai pour ton amant, et je ne veux pas voir ton air dégoûté. Depuis un certain temps je me suis éloigné de Geralt parce que je ne supporte pas que tu sois près de nous a nous fixer en train de discuter, à vouloir comprendre mon comportement. Yennefer, je ne te déteste pas, sache-le. Cependant je ne veux pas que tu découvres mon secret. Tout en jouant je peux voir qu'elle chuchote quelque chose à mon beau sorceleur, il fronce les sourcils en me regardant. Je détourne le regard à la fin de notre morceau et tout le monde applaudit puis on enchaine par d'autres morceaux pendant toute la soirée.</p>
<p>Fin de soirée je suis en discussion avec mes musiciens pendant qu'on se dirige vers nos chambres désignées par les habitants du château, en secouant la tête avec amusement face à une blague d'un de mes hommes j'ouvre ma porte et en la fermant je m'adosse contre la porte en poussant un soupir.</p>
<p>- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.</p>
<p>Je pousse un petit cri de frayeur en t'apercevant assis sur une chaise de ma chambre devant la cheminée. En poussant un soupir je m'avance près de la fenêtre de la chambre où il y a un petit bureau, sur lequel je dépose mon luth et divers objets en me tournant vers toi. Les bras croisés je t'observe, ta chemise blanche avec ton pantalon te rend désirable avec tes cheveux détachés. Tu observes le feu une main sous le menton</p>
<p>- Pourquoi es-tu dans ma chambre ?</p>
<p>- Je t'ai posé une question Jaskier ! grogne le sorceleur.</p>
<p>En soupirant je vais m'assoir sur mon lit en retirant mes bottes.</p>
<p>- Oui ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, puis la dernière fois tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais que je te lâche la grappe non ? Bah pour une fois je t'écoute donc peux-tu sortir de ma chambre j'aimerais dormir, déjà que je peux dormir dans un bon lit, et pas dans une auberge où les lits ne sont pas super confortables.</p>
<p>Tu grognes en te levant, tu m'observes et bordel je te trouve complètement torride. Tu ne te rends même pas compte, ta chemise est déboutonnée, ton torse est tellement magnifique avec tes cicatrices que j'ai envie de les embrasser, titiller tes tétons pour ensuite les prendre en bouche. Je tente de me reprendre et me couche dos sur le lit pour couper mon envie de te rejoindre et me faire tuer. Je peux entendre tes pas et la porte claquer. En soupirant je me relève en position assise et observe la porte. Une larme glisse sur ma joue que j'essuie en soupirant. Je me remets debout et retire mes vêtements pour me coucher nu dans mon lit froid, je frissonne et je tente de calmer mon chagrin mais trop tard des larmes brouillent ma vue et je pleure en silence. Des petits bruits s'échappent tout de même, mort de fatigue je m'endors.</p>
<p>_______________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>De l'autre côté de la porte Geralt peut entendre des sanglots. Il fronce les sourcils en regardant la poignée de la porte jusqu'à qu'il sente une main sur son épaule. Il peut savoir qui est la personne derrière lui, en se tournant vers la jeune femme habillée d'une robe noire. Elle fixe aussi la porte mais elle prend la main de Geralt pour se rendre dans leur chambre trois portes plus loin, le blond une fois dans la chambre retire ses bottes. La jeune femme regarde son amant se mettre nu pour la nuit, elle se mordille la lèvre en s'approchant du blond nu pour se coller à son dos et glisse ses bras autour de son ventre pour caresser la peau.</p>
<p>- Tu as pu savoir quelque chose ? demande la jeune femme.</p>
<p>- Non, grogne le blond.</p>
<p>- Je crois savoir ... mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça te plaira.</p>
<p>Geralt soupire en s'éloignant de la jeune femme pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il la regarde dans sa robe noire qui épouse parfaitement son corps.</p>
<p>- Je crois savoir mais je n'ai pas envie de connaitre la raison ... il a qu'à me le dire lui-même.</p>
<p>- C'est ... cruel non ? demande-t-elle</p>
<p>- Non.</p>
<p>Il marche nu vers la sorcière, glisse une main sur la taille de sa compagne et lui chuchote à son oreille :</p>
<p>- Et si on s'occupait autrement ?</p>
<p>Il dépose un baiser sur son cou en posant une main sur une poitrine ronde, Yennefer sourit en touchant le torse puissant. Elle continue à le caresser tout en descendant sa main jusqu'à prendre en main le membre tendu, Geralt les dirige jusqu'à leur lit pour se placer entres les cuisses de Yennefer, sa robe glissée jusqu'au haut des cuisses. Il lui sourit et la fixe comme un prédateur tandis qu'elle lui carasse la joue heureuse de la tournure de leur soirée.</p>
<p>Mais soudain on peut entendre un grand bruit dans le couloir et des bruits de lutte, en soupirant les deux personnes se regardent en se levant du lit.</p>
<p>- Pas croyable, pourquoi à chaque fête, chaque mariage il y a toujours des ennuis ? rouspète la magicienne.</p>
<p>Tout en s'habillant Geralt grogne et prend son épée posée dans un coin de la pièce. Il regarde s'il a tout pris et Yennefer ouvre la porte de la chambre en se préparant mentalement.</p>
<p>________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Jaskier se réveille avec frayeur quand il entend du bruit dans le couloir. En soupirant il se lève de son lit en cherchant ses habits en vitesse, il ne veut pas perdre de temps en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il prend son luth et prie pour qu'il ne soit pas cassé pendant le massacre, il prend sa dague dans son sac et en priant n'importe qui pour ne pas se faire tuer.</p>
<p>Il ouvre doucement la porte et croise un cadavre au sol la tête tranchée. Il grimace et prend sa dague. Il longe le couloir doucement, il peut entendre du bruit plus loin, des cris et d'autres bruits dont il ne veut pas savoir la provenance. En soufflant il tourne dans un couloir et découvre d'autres cadavres, des hommes et femmes. En soufflant à cause de l'odeur du sang, il continue son chemin en essayant de ne pas vomir. En voyant les escaliers, il ferme les yeux. En les ouvrant après quelques minutes, il aperçoit une dame en pleurs, une main sur son ventre mais elle l'aperçoit.</p>
<p>- Aide moi ... dit-elle en crachant du sang.</p>
<p>Il descend les escaliers en mettant un genou à terre pour tenter de l'aider mais en vain, sa blessure est trop ouverte pour faire quelque chose, en le regardant elle sait qu'elle va mourir mais ne veut pas rester toute seule. Il lui sourit en fredonnant une chanson, elle sourit en respirant difficilement.</p>
<p>- Merci...</p>
<p>Je reste quelques minutes avec la jeune femme, elle est morte depuis un moment et je peux entendre des bruits et des hurlements dans tout le château, je suis fatigué. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de continuer pour ma survie, soudain je peux sentir une main sur mon épaule. En me tournant assez vite avec la dague en main placée sur le ventre je peux en sentir une main prendre de force mon bras pour empêcher que la dague s'enfonce dans le ventre de Geralt.</p>
<p>- Tout doux ... dit Yennefer.</p>
<p>En soupirant de soulagement je me relève en rangeant ma dague dans ma ceinture et reprend l'épée près du cadavre de la femme.</p>
<p>- Vous connaissez le problème ?</p>
<p>- Apparemment la courtisane du Roi est devenue folle parce qu'il ne veut pas l'épouser ou je ne sais trop quelle histoire, soupire Yennefer.</p>
<p>Je lève les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p>- Et donc elle a préféré faire une tuerie ? Je demande.</p>
<p>- Parfaitement.</p>
<p>- Bon vous voulez boire le thé ? on peut avancer ? demande le gris cendré.</p>
<p>Je ricane et nous avançons dans les couloirs du château. Nous nous sommes battus avec des mercenaires et j'ai une belle entaille sur la joue et le ventre mais rien de grave, nous sommes sales et le sang séché décore mon vêtement qui empeste le sang, je regarde Yennefer en gloussant elle me fixe sans comprendre et lui retire de son épaule un bout de doigt. Elle grimace et demande si nous sommes encore loin de la sortie.</p>
<p>- Non nous sommes proches, on peut entendre beaucoup de grabuge ... faites attention et tentons de rester en vie, on ne prend pas de chevaux, il vaut mieux nous échapper à pied pour ne pas nous faire repérer.</p>
<p>Nous hochons la tête, je fatigue tout comme Yennefer qui soupire et déchire sa robe pour avoir plus de mouvement, je place mon luth correctement sur mon épaule, il a un peu souffert.</p>
<p>La grande porte est ouverte et beaucoup de cadavres sont au sol. On avance dans la cour où des gens se battent. Je fais une pirouette pour esquiver un coup malvenu et poignarde un mercenaire. Yennefer lance une boule de magie et Geralt abat deux autres hommes. On avance avec difficulté mais on arrive dans le jardin, on longe les arbres pour rester à l'abri, on fait une petite pause. J'ai mal à mon poignet, et ma joue me lance. Je regarde les deux personnes qui m'accompagnent. Geralt est essoufflé, du sang s'échappe d'une blessure à son ventre, il saigne aussi de son arcade et sa chemise blanche est devenue rouge. Yennefer boite un peu et elle a mal aux côtes mais on continue à avancer.</p>
<p>Le froid et la fatigue commencent à se faire grandement sentir. En sortant de la forêt du château nous nous retrouvons sur une route où on peut apercevoir plusieurs personnes, je reconnais mon groupe et le plus jeune court pour me prendre dans ses bras, je le console le mieux que je peux et Geralt discute avec un garde du château pour savoir si tout le monde a pu sortir.</p>
<p>D'un coup on entend un bruit et plusieurs hommes sortent de la forêt pour nous attaquer. J'ai seulement le temps de repousser le jeune pour qu'il se cache et tuer un homme qui vient droit sur moi. Je cours pour aider un rescapé, je tourne mon visage pour voir s'il y a encore des mercenaires mais nous les avons tous battus. En soufflant je m'approche de Geralt et constate un homme à terre se relever dos à Geralt pour le poignarder mais j'ai le temps de pousser le blond et sentir une grosse douleur, atroce, qui me déchire de l'intérieur. Je sens la lame traverser mon ventre et perforer mon dos. Je ferme les yeux sous la douleur qui transperce tout mon corps, qui me fait perdre le souffle. Soudain je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un, je suffoque à cause du manque d'air, mon corps n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il doit faire, j'aimerais tellement arrêter cette douleur qui me fait tant souffrir.</p>
<p>- Ouvre les yeux Jaskier, demande une voix d'homme que je reconnais sans même ouvrir les yeux.</p>
<p>J'ouvre mes yeux mouillés par des larmes de souffrance. Tu es assis sur le sol, tu m'as pris dans tes bras. Tu as mis un linge sur ma blessure mais tu sais que tu ne peux rien faire, que l'hémorragie va continuer, je vais sans doute mourir, mais je vais mourir heureux dans tes bras. Je peux sentir une douce chaleur dans mon corps et une main sur mon front, en regardant je constate que Yennefer tente quelque chose avec sa magie. Elle fronce les sourcils en me regardant et une larme s'échappe, elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien faire pour moi. Je lui souris et sens du sang s'échapper de ma bouche, elle me fait signe des yeux pour regarder Geralt elle me chuchote dans les pensées.</p>
<p>/Dis-lui ... il a besoin de le savoir tout comme toi tu as besoin de lui dire, je suis désolée de t'avoir pris l'homme que tu aimais, il t'aime aussi ... dis-lui/</p>
<p>Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux et en regardant Geralt je peux voir qu'il est triste. Il pose une main sur ma joue en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Mon souffle est faible, j'ai du mal à rester éveillé.</p>
<p>- J'ai mal ... mais je suis un peu heureux d'être dans tes bras, parce que c'est la seule ...- tousse -... fois ou je peux être dans tes bras ... je t'aime – cri de douleur – je t'ai toujours aimé, pas parce que tu es fort, ou - respire mal et lui caresse la joue - parce que je te connais, j'éprouve pour toi tellement de sentiments, je me suis éloigné sinon j'aurais fait une bêtise – respire bruyamment - parce que bordel je ne veux pas mourir .. Tu vas me manquer ... promets-moi de vivre ... d'épouser cette femme fantastique...</p>
<p>Yennefer continue à lui donner un peu de magie même si elle constate que ça ne marche pas tellement mais sourit devant la demande de Jaskier, elle ferme les yeux où des larmes glissent sur ses joues. Elle peut sentir que le cœur de Jaskier va bientôt s'arrêter. En ouvrant les yeux pour regarder Geralt, elle voit des larmes perler sur les joues du blond et constate qu'il souffre.</p>
<p>- Imbécile ... sache que je t'apprécie grandement et ressent pour toi ... autre chose que de l'amitié, quelque chose de fort, je n'ai pas supporté ton éloignement, nous sommes ensemble depuis assez longtemps et c'est comme si je perdais une moitié de moi-même...</p>
<p>Il lui sourit en le regardant tendrement une respiration sifflante et regarde Yennefer.</p>
<p>-Arrête ... et merci, je peux te demande quelque chose ...</p>
<p>Elle hoche la tête en lui caressant le front.</p>
<p>- Fais attention à lui, il va faire une bêtise ... je le connais - tousse en crachant du sang -</p>
<p>- Sois tranquille.</p>
<p>Je regarde mon beau blond, je sens que je vais bientôt mourir. J'aimerais tellement dire quelque chose, continuer à parler.</p>
<p>Des larmes dévalent sur mes joues et mon bras tombe. Je n'ai plus de force. En souriant malgré ma douleur je ferme les yeux. Je peux entendre des pleurs et un tendre baiser sur ma bouche et un autre sur mon front.</p>
<p>/Pars en paix Jaskier/</p>
<p>5 ans plus tard</p>
<p>Je suis debout devant la tombe de mon meilleur ami, après qu'il soit mort, tout s'est déchaîné, la Reine nous a trouvés prostrés sur le sol. En nous regardant avec peine elle nous a donné une charrette pour transporter le corps et l'enterrer à un endroit que je connais bien.</p>
<p>Je regarde la tombe en soupirant.</p>
<p>- Imbécile ... tu m'as sauvé alors que ce n'était pas la peine, parce que je pouvais vivre, tu me manques ... parfois je te cherche mais constate que tu n'es pas derrière moi à faire le pitre ... bref.</p>
<p>Yennefer marche jusqu'à atteindre Geralt puis dépose une fleur sur la tombe de son ami.</p>
<p>- Salut morveux ... sache que nous sommes mariés depuis ce matin, il a tenu sa promesse, après des disputes et d'autres trucs où tu aurais soupiré en nous regardant. Malgré nos incompréhensions, sache que je t'appréciais tout de même...</p>
<p>Geralt grogne en se détournant pour sortir de la prairie. Yennefer soupire en souriant à la tombe et part rejoindre son homme.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>